


暗夜呢喃（Kill Your Darlings）

by friends



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friends/pseuds/friends
Summary: 夜神月第一人称非原作背景，月和L为美国某大学教授，涉及克苏鲁神话相关内容（有延展），可能出现r18、r18g等内容cp包含夜神月xL，bbxL（bbl兄弟设定）标题取自霍华德·菲利普·洛夫克拉夫特的小说《暗夜呢喃》全名《黑暗中的低语者》背景：夜神月和L受邀前往一所深山里的贵族高中，B已经在这所学校担任了两年宗教和拉丁语老师
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 夜神月第一人称  
> 非原作背景，月和L为美国某大学教授，涉及克苏鲁神话相关内容（有延展），可能出现r18、r18g等内容  
> cp包含夜神月xL，bbxL（bbl兄弟设定）
> 
> 标题取自霍华德·菲利普·洛夫克拉夫特的小说《暗夜呢喃》全名《黑暗中的低语者》
> 
> 背景：夜神月和L受邀前往一所深山里的贵族高中，B已经在这所学校担任了两年宗教和拉丁语老师

我们在下午抵达黑森林山，一路上L在对着笔记本吃各种零食，没有任何晕车的迹象，作为司机的我反而得不到优待，他递给我的巧克力太甜了，我拒绝了第二块。  
这是连绵山脉中最高的一座山，从山脚向上看是大片松林杉木，当地人称之为“黑森林”。它与德国巴登－符腾堡州的黑森林相比更加阴森，很难想象这里曾经还有村庄。秋季的中午，墨绿的树冠层层叠叠，我减慢速度把车开上山路。L伸出他苍白的，骨节分明的手，戳着导航屏幕上的刷新：“没有信号了。”  
“嗯，我们已经上山了。”  
我看了一眼他的白色衬衫，这是天没亮的时候，他爬去车的后座换上的。我那时候正躺在放倒的驾驶座上睡觉，掀开一点眼罩就看到他赤裸身体背对着我，我坐了起来问他：“你在做什么？”  
“换衣服。”他用清晰的声音回答我，然后试着套上行李箱里翻出来的白色衬衫，颜色比他通常穿的白色圆领长袖衫还要白，但更正式，微弱的月光几乎无法穿透覆防晒膜的车窗，但他的背可以。  
我坐起来，看了一眼时间。  
“你该再睡一会儿，明天还要开车。”  
“你可以开。”  
“我没有驾照。”  
有理由怀疑他只是不想开车而拒绝考驾照。但会落到这个地步完全是托他行李中两把左轮手枪的福。  
“如果你不带手枪，我们现在已经到学校了。”  
他穿好衣服，转过身来，聚精会神地望着后视镜，脸上没有一丝歉意。  
我叹了口气，揉了揉脸。  
他的衬衫领口有两个扣子没有系上，也许是习惯了低领衣服的缘故，这样敞着领口并不能让他的衣着正式一些。我很想提醒他没有必要这样穿，最后还是睡意占了上风。  
现在我们已经在山路上，再有一小时就要见到校长了，我稍微有些紧张，L看上去满不在乎，但坚持不懈地折腾导航仪。  
“无论你点多少下，信号都不会出现的。”我忍不住开口。  
“嗯。”L收回手，抓起一个巧克力棒——如果我知道他会带这么多甜食，我会事先检查他的行李。  
“我有一点紧张。”L说。  
“是吗？”  
“月君也有吧。”  
他总能猜到我的想法。  
“的确，我第一次来这里……”  
“要和B见面了。”  
“你不想见到他吗？”  
他没有回答，我知道答案是肯定的。他们是被罗莱特先生收养的一对兄弟，在我看来连性格也有些相似，但他选择了科学，B选择了宗教。  
“我不讨厌见到他。”L吃完了整根巧克力棒后说，“你知道，这次我来这里也是因为他。”  
“我知道。”我重复他的话，“他很在意你，他还没有放弃邀请你加入天主教。”  
“嗯。”他含糊地应声，和他相比，他的弟弟过于热情，虽然通常没有太多表情，看向他的时候那双红色的眼睛几乎要贴在他的身上。  
“说一说这所学校吧，月君一定做了很多了解。”  
“不算多，这里原来是一家荒废的修道院，几年前被改建成学校，保留了很多建筑和原来的教堂，B很喜欢。”  
L咬着拇指指甲，看着周围环境。  
“那里有一条小路。”  
“嗯，小路也可以通车，不过还是大路更安全。”  
“这里以前有村庄？”  
“有一个，不过已经荒废了。”  
后视镜里的他像是在思索。  
“怎么了？”  
他摇头，低下头看手机屏幕。

大约两小时，我们到达了山顶。老旧的铁栏就像电影里的豪宅大门，铁栏外是无尽的树木，铁栏里是哥特式的教堂和新古典主义风格的教学楼。  
黄昏的夕阳余晖给大理石罩上金色薄纱，象牙色的建筑像凿碎的月光拼接而成，绿色草坪绕过湖泊簇拥着一群野鸭扑扇起翅膀，我们站在学校里，却像是站在19世纪古建筑的游览公园。  
L仿佛没有受到影响，环顾四周，面色如常。  
校长亲自迎接我们，一个白头发的老人，福布斯富豪榜榜上有名，说话简洁，表情温和。他没有对L的着装发表任何评价，只是告诉我们学校没有着装要求。  
我们被带到宿舍，分配在同一层紧挨着的两个房间。宿舍只有三层，我们这一层有五个房间，除了我们两个，还有一个房间是B，校长这么介绍，不过他大多数时候在教堂里。  
安排好一切后，校长留下我们两个自己整理，晚饭还有两个小时，我准备小睡一会儿。  
当我把行李搬进屋子的时候，L咬着指甲站在门口，我知道这是他在暗示什么，但这一次我看不懂他的暗示。  
“你来过这里吗？”L开口了。  
“这是第一次来，怎么了？”  
他摇头，然后提着他的行李走进去，他的行李很少——在他把大部分“行李”吃完后。  
我铺好床，就进了浴室，外面传来关开门的声音，也许这几天的汽车旅行让他也有些吃不消了，需要去外面走走。而我连续几天开车，眼睛周围有淡淡的黑色，预兆着我再不好好休息就会变成L那样。  
可想而知，当我下半身裹着浴巾走出浴室时看到L正坐在（准确地说是蹲在）我的床边时，我有多么惊讶。  
“你不想出去转转吗？”  
我坐到他身边，不去考虑他又一次侵犯我的个人隐私，随意出入我的房间之类的问题，我没有上锁，几乎可以肯定他轻易就撬开门进来了，我们在某些方面是同事，但他会一些稀奇古怪的技能。  
“我想看一下你的课程安排。”L用他不带任何情欲的直白的目光扫视我半裸的身体，就像在看一个人体模型。  
“有什么问题吗？”我皱眉表示我不想这么做。  
“这样方便在课余安排我们准备进行的研究项目。”他用慢吞吞的语调回应我。  
我打开电脑，在邮箱里找我的课程表，虽然我更希望由我来安排项目时间，但不想显得控制欲过强，毕竟他比我年长。尽管如此，他在为人处事方面的经验少得令人遗憾，缺乏动力是人际交往的最大阻碍，这就是为什么发布项目和领奖时都只有我一个人面对媒体与学生。我希望他能明白，不是所有业余从事侦探行业的人都需要表现得像福尔摩斯一样怪诞，为此我几乎用尽浑身解数才说服他和我一起来这所学校担任一群出生名门的高中生的老师。  
“我记住了。”他只扫了一眼课表，就转开视线，我相信他的天才脑瓜能记住。  
他走出房门的时候停顿了一会儿，在我的视线中转过身再次走过来。  
考虑到我还没有穿上衣服，我们的距离有些太近了，我抬起手臂以防他做出什么出格的举动。  
“你有没有觉得……”他慢吞吞地说，舔了舔嘴唇，我放下手臂，觉得这个进展可以接受。  
“你有没有觉得，”他严肃地重复了一遍，“这里不太对。”  
他盯着我，仿佛要把我的眼睛挖出来端详。我迟疑了一下，摇头：“你发现了什么？”  
他缓缓收回目光：“只是直觉。”  
我耸肩：“可能是你有些累了产生的错觉。”  
“我不会错。”他立刻否认。  
我礼貌地笑了一下，在这点上他像小孩一样执拗。  
他闷闷不乐地离开了，留下我仔细回想究竟有哪里不对劲。


	2. Chapter 2

我无意隐瞒我和L的关系，我们是好友，也是科研项目的合作伙伴。他看上去像个学生，但比我年长，在我作为研究生进入大学的时候，他就已经是学校教授了。通过他，我认识了他的弟弟B——一个偏激的L教教徒，他信仰上帝只是选择和L相反的道路避免碰撞和比较的结果。博士毕业后我离校一年多才回去，在我同样获得了教授席位后，我们有了更多的深入交流。有些交流并不是必要的，但我们有时候会为彼此心意相通的一刻感到高兴。L不是一个像表面那样难以相处的人，只是一旦他想变成那样，他就能轻易做到。好在除了没有甜品，大多数时候没有事会让他表现出不满。他是一个会花钱雇佣钟点工打扫自己几乎从不回去住的房间的人，只是为了填充冰箱里的甜品，以防自己偶然回去的时候因为缺少甜食而不适。  
有些时候，我们会因为某种隐秘的心领神会而感到快乐，但并不妨碍我们保持着纯洁可贵的友谊，他的眼神告诉所有人他没有意乱情迷的可能，考虑到他几乎不正常睡觉，我们也没有睡在一起的机会。  
我醒来的时候天已经黑了，我有一会儿以为自己错过了闹钟，但手机上的时间没过六点。热水壶发出“咕嘟咕嘟”的响声，我换好衣服，给自己倒咖啡。  
窗口望出去是一片草坪，我的房间恰好在角落，有两扇窗户，可以看到教堂方向，L正站在教堂门口。我下楼出门的时候他还站在那里。教堂大门敞开，实木长椅和位于正中的耶稣像被照亮，玻璃彩窗上的圣子圣母望着我们，穿着神父祭衣的B站在耶稣像前，背对着大门。  
“L？”我喊他的名字，他没有回答。我只好走过去，伸出的手还没有触摸到他，L一把抓住我的手腕，已经转过身来。  
“是我，怎么了吗？”  
L松开手，摇摇头，仿佛在说没什么事，但他脸色不是这个意思。  
“你不进去吗？”我越过他的头顶向里张望，B已经不见了，神像旁边休息室的门刚刚关上。  
“不用了。”L用他平板的声音说，他回过头盯着耶稣，抿起嘴唇。  
六点的钟声响起，我们不约而同地抬头，在大教堂的顶上，钟声穿过我们的耳膜，震荡大脑，然后留下缓缓的余声。  
“去吃饭吗？”我问。  
他反常得没有马上回答，我怀疑这不是由于钟声的缘故。  
“嗯。”他拖着步子走到我的前面，两手插进休闲裤的兜里，上衣已经换回往常款式。  
作为过去和未来的合作伙伴，我有些希望他不在第一天就表现得心事重重。  
晚餐的栗子汤香浓，但L执意要和草莓蛋糕作对，他并不觉得一个人吃完一整个8寸蛋糕有什么不妥，校长只是微笑，但我想他之后会把自助式改成分餐制。  
“你在生气吗？”  
回去的路上已经没有多少人走动，天完全黑了下来，我跟在他的后面开口。  
“是吗？”他咬着拇指指甲，转过身来看我。  
我捏了捏鼻子遮住生气的笑：“现在全校都知道有个新老师在晚餐吃了食堂将近一半的蛋糕。”  
“他们会知道那不是你的。”  
“明天所有人都会认识你。”  
“对你来说有什么不妥吗？”  
“你在因为什么事生气吗？”  
“抱歉。”  
“什么？”  
“我在思考，没有注意到已经吃了那么多。”  
所以真的是个道歉。  
我没想到L会因为这件事和我道歉，一时间没有回答，他就转身走了。我追上去：“你要去哪里？”  
“我要去找B。”  
“去见他吗？我和你一起吧。”  
他斜眼看我，然后放慢了脚步：“好。”  
秋初的夜间空气凉爽，道路两旁排列了灌木，小路铺满裁切整齐的石砖，L踩下鞋帮的运动鞋踢踏作响，来之前经过理发店处理的黑发依旧倔强地在头顶翘起，完美地遮住耳朵，修长的脖子始终前倾，在浓密黑发下露出一截苍白后颈。他看上去不比那些高中生年长多少，也许有学生把他当作才毕业的大学生，他总是穿着宽松的衣裤，坨着背，这就让人只注意到他身高看似的不足和纤细的手腕与指骨。但这只是骗局，就像他偶尔散发出单纯无害的味道，垂下眼睛盯着聚会餐桌上的叉子，蜷腿坐在沙发上将纸巾折成动物形状，直到你和他搭话，发现他的眼神多么冰冷，用词多么刻薄，对愚蠢又是多么得无法忍受。  
当他指责我和女性同事在酒吧三心二意的交往影响研究时，我忍不住驳斥他应该注意安全，毕竟他如果以这样的形象出入酒吧可能会吸引一些他绝对不想接触的人。我记得我说他“瘦小”，“虚弱”，“像个孩子”，然后他用与我大打出手的方式向我证明了他的体能远比看上去要好。  
最终为了顺应他的心意完成我们的项目，我不得不和女友分手。尽管现在回想起来令人恼火，那个时候我却没有自己想象得那么生气。  
我们回到教堂，里面灯火辉煌，空无一人。L没有迟疑，大步走进去，按下休息室的门把，门锁着。  
我松了口气，至少不用被迫跟随登堂入室。  
“L，敲门。”我有些无奈地说，走到他的身旁。  
里面没有回应。  
L更加用力地敲门，我拉住他：“也许他想一个人待着。”  
像是为了反驳我一般，门打开了。  
B穿着他的祭衣，上面用金色缝着横跨胸口、从上至下的十字架，每一个基督徒都将十字架背负在背上，L对此一向不置可否。  
“很高兴见到你，哥哥。”B牵起嘴角，露出一个笑容，然后扑上来抱住L。  
L的身体僵在原地，两手笔直地抻在身侧，眼睛瞪大，极力忍住想要推开B的模样让我笑了出来。  
“请放开我。”L平淡地说，但下垂的嘴角和显得扭曲的面部，无一不在大叫。  
“月君，有什么可笑的吗？”  
当B终于放开他，他转向我，用充满敌意的眼光扫射我的脸。  
“没有。”我耸耸肩。  
B不总是这样，他们兄弟就像两块磁石，在一端将对方推得远远的，在另一端却可以紧密吸附在一起。连我也没有料到B会将拥抱作为见面礼，L的反应足以载入史册。  
B红色的瞳孔在L身上放大，由于某种遗传疾病导致的色素缺乏，他的目光和过去不同，笑容也极具侵略性，他和L只分开不到半米的距离，视线几乎要把L穿透。  
“很久不见。”L开口，语气中的愤怒已经淡去。  
“没想到你真的愿意来。”B的音色是低沉沙哑的，摩挲着听者的耳鼓，他几乎贴着L开口，我忍不住皱眉，他们以前靠在一起时我也不会觉得如此碍眼。  
“感谢月君的诚挚邀请。”L说，他的目光集中到B身上，“我可以进去吗？”  
“当然。”B侧身，L小心地避开躯体接触，从他旁边走过。我跟了上去。  
“夜神先生，”B拦住我，“我想和兄长单独谈谈。”  
大概是发现了我反对的意图，他补充道：“我不会让兄长难过的。”  
我越过他看向L，L已经在桌边坐下，向我点了点头。  
有一丝紧张感在我们之间拉伸，在快要断裂之前，我点头转身，让自己尽快离开教堂。  
房门在我身后合上，他们的声音变为蚊蝇细语，我犹豫着是否要折返听个清楚，一个熟悉的声音喊住我。  
“月！”  
我吃惊地望着她，我甚至没能控制住我的表情，她似乎吓了一跳，向后退了一点。  
“海砂。”我恢复了镇定，“你怎么在这里？”  
弥海砂揪着她的辫尾，咬住嘴唇。  
“我已经高三了，明年就毕业了。”  
“哦。”我不知道我还能说什么。  
“所以你又是我的老师了？”她天真地笑着看向我。  
我摇头：“我会教高一的学生，你应该专注学业，和你的老师多些交流。”  
“我才不要……”  
我的眼神让她闭上了嘴。  
“好吧，但我可以在课下找你吗？”  
“尽量不要。”  
她撅起嘴，眉毛下撇。我不得不转移话题：“我建议你看的书学习得怎么样了？”  
“已经完全掌握了！不错吧？”  
“嗯，海砂很厉害。”我发自内心地露出笑容，“如果课下有什么需要帮助的事可以来找我，不过现在该回去学习了。”  
她重新绽放笑脸，迈着轻盈的步伐离开。  
“月君。”  
这一次轮到我猛地转身，我看到L正站在教堂门口。  
“她是谁？”  
“一个学生。”我没好气地说，“以前我当过她的家教。”  
“哦——”他歪着脑袋看我。  
“你们已经聊完了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
我想问他们聊了什么，但我知道L不会说的。  
“你们聊了什么？”  
“秘密。”  
他从我旁边走过，我不得不再一次跟在他的后面。  
“好吧，你需要先去实验室看看吗？明天就要开始上课了。”  
“已经看过了。”  
“什么时……”我意识到那应该是在我睡觉的时候。  
“但我可以陪月君去看一看。”  
我试图猜测他的目的，但从他的背影不足以看出破绽，只能快走几步和他平行。  
“我不介意，不过我准备先上理论课，要很久以后才会用到实验室。”  
“我在说研究项目。”  
“……你说的对。”  
“关于月君的项目，我还在考虑是否加入。”  
“我记得我们已经商量好了。”  
“我改主意了。”  
“这真是你的风格。”我讽刺道，“也许我应该先签好合同。”  
我们走到实验楼的门口，感应门自动打开，我没有停留，走到了L前面。  
“你为什么要做这个？”L跟在我身后问。  
“这是一个预想，我已经全部告诉过你了。”  
“克隆器官已经有相应的研究……”  
“不只有器官。”我强调，“我们不是在造某个替换的内部器官，而是生命的延展，新的身体会带来新的生命，有理由相信人类可以在这一层面上实现永生。”  
“但你知道，就算造出躯壳，也需要实现移植大脑这种几乎无法完成的手术。”  
“我知道。”我打开实验室的门，“但那也是可行的，只需要一定的手段。”  
“你说得就好像自己已经能做到了一样。”  
我假笑一下：“也许。”  
“这里的设备很充足。”L难得对实验室作出肯定。  
“所以我说了，我们可以做到。”  
L盯着我的眼睛，我们站在长桌的两侧，面对面，过了很长时间才开口：“好吧。我需要两天时间考虑。”  
我有些高兴，至少他是认真的。  
他摸了摸兜：“我需要吃点糖。”  
“你认真的吗？”我忍不住说，“你吃了那么多。”  
“也许最近的油耗速度提升了。”  
“不知道开始项目以后你需要吃多少，也许应该早点网购。”  
他扭开脸没有搭话。  
“我那里还有一些能量棒和巧克力。”我说。  
L点头，干巴巴地说：“那就去你房间吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

L第一次经过我的同意进入我的房间，在这之前，我们合租一个房子，并不是说他会无理由地闯进我的房间，只不过一旦有任何理由他都不会顾忌个人隐私或者基本礼仪。  
我从柜子里取出一袋能量棒，发现了一盒酒心巧克力也顺便拿了出来。他毫不犹豫地抓起一颗，剥开铝箔包装，用牙齿咬开顶端，吮吸里面的酒汁，然后把巧克力吐了出来。  
“怎么了？”  
他摇头转而去拿能量棒，我拿起巧克力的包装，看到配料表里写着伏特加。  
好吧，对于几乎不喝酒的人来说这个夹心有点过了。我剥开一个放进嘴里，酒精刺痛了我的舌头，混合着浓郁的巧克力甜香，融化为一种诡异和谐的味道。我忍不住又吃了一个，这是某天我在商场里无意中发现的，准备给L一个惊喜。  
他不喝啤酒也不参加聚会，冰箱里的饮品只有酒不会莫名其妙减少，我曾怀疑他是否很容易喝醉，但在某次他不得不参与的学校聚会上，他在角落里喝了五杯长岛冰茶，效果就像喝可乐一样。  
“喂…”我看到他叼着糖仰躺在我的床上，忍不住叫住他。  
他摊开四肢，几乎占据了整张单人床，我走过去拉他的手臂，从没想过原来他的背可以摊平。  
“你该回去了。”我说着拽他，就像拉起一块橡皮糖。  
“我想睡在月君这里。”  
我有些好笑地说：“你是小孩吗？”  
他用力咬断糖棍，嚼碎咽了下去。  
“不行。”我不得不爬上床，试图把他抱起来。  
有时候我会忘了他是一个成年男性，他的身高和我相当，体格也不逊色，他打定了主意不走，牢牢地粘在被子上。我们距离最近的时候，他漆黑的瞳孔放大，四肢石头一般僵硬，呼吸变得很轻，我的拇指感觉到下颌处剧烈的脉搏跳动，我无法呼吸，仿佛成为了他闪烁着光芒的黑色瞳仁中的倒影，在这样的默许下，吻了他的嘴角。他散发出的完全的甜味就像他整个人都是一块人形软糖，将摄入的糖分填充为自己的一部分，把肉体包裹在布料制成的漂亮礼盒中，等待对方解开系成蝴蝶结的缎带。  
我以为他会把我推开，或者坐起身来，但他什么也没有做，躺在我的床上眨了眨眼，然后他又做了什么：他伸出肉粉色的舌头，舔过嘴角和每一处地方，直到那两片嘴唇变得鲜红。我感到血液在管道里沸腾又飞速凝固，我听到自己喘息的声音，我深感自己被愚弄，被戏耍，我按住他的肩膀对他作出最后通牒：“马上离开，或者等我发火。”  
他饶有趣味地看着我，黑发舒适地扎进被子里，缓慢地一字一句：“月君想要做什么？”  
“你促使我分手，迫使我和你住在一起，但你表现得像个禁欲主义者，我该问问你到底想要做什么。”  
他的表情恢复原样，我没能捕捉到他眼中那一瞬间闪过的某种东西，他舔了舔像草莓糖果一样的嘴唇：“也许吧。”  
也许什么？  
“也许我对月君抱有兴趣。”  
“什么兴趣？”我逼近他，鼻尖几乎靠在一起。  
他说话的时候喷出充满糖味分子的热气，在火炉上热过的巧克力糖浆一般甜腻，滚过我的喉咙，堵在通往胃部的食道无法下咽，干涩而炙热。  
他抬起下巴，轻轻吻我的嘴唇，然后探出舌尖描绘唇线，抚摸每一道肌理。他眨着眼睛，试探着、迟疑着、缓慢地看着我，时间在我们之间流淌出甜蜜的错觉，我无法不张开嘴，和他加深这个吻。  
他是个混蛋，但我难以抗拒。这是灵魂深处的某种吸引，抛弃相左的价值观和道德感，在人格之下一种更深刻的东西将我们维系在一起，一种来自相同本能的致命吸引力，我知道这会毁了我的很多东西，但我依然这么做了。  
悸动和颤栗穿透掌心，将他的外壳剥下，展开他的四肢，他的身体健壮却白皙，纤细的腕骨连接他的手指触碰到我的脸颊，刘海时不时垂落遮住我的眼睛，冰凉的指尖帮我拨开发丝，将那副苍白面孔看得更加清晰。  
舌尖跃出的字母也不能改变他的表情，无论如何施力，他只是微微张开嘴，茫然的，出神的，令人无法抗拒地看着我，但我感到那眼神穿透了自己，看向不为人知的深处。  
如果他有一秒显得脆弱易碎，孤独无助，令人怜悯，那我绝不会错过，如果他表现得醉心沉迷，怅然若失，我也会记住，但他什么都没有表现出来，我只能感觉到来自他自身的某种东西紧紧抓住了我，让我也反过来抓住他，彼此牵扯着在内心发誓绝不放手。  
L讨厌聚会，讨厌联谊，没有朋友却好像永远都不会寂寞。现在我明白这是为什么了，因为我是他的朋友，我一直被迫或者乐意在他的身边陪伴着他。不，不只有我，还有他的崇拜者，他的信仰者，那些推崇他的人，喜爱他的人，尽管他们无法接近他，他却能从那份感情中获得对抗孤独的力量，他从别人那里搜刮感情，却不肯施舍一点，真是个混蛋不是吗？  
我把所有的想法打包放进明天预备讨论的话题和将来吵架时引用的题材，然后在睡在他的旁边，容许了L对我私人领域的又一次侵犯。

天亮的时候我才意识到我没有拉上窗帘，白光透过覆膜的玻璃染上一层浅绿，我睁开眼睛，逐渐意识到床上只有我一个人，浴室里的声音提醒我另一个人的存在。  
“L……”我听到我的嗓子发出一种我从未想象过的嘶哑的声音，我给自己倒了一杯水喝下去，清了清嗓子。  
“L，”我注意到他把自己的牙刷杯和毛巾拿来了，“你准备住在这里吗？”  
我怀疑自己还没有睡醒。  
“有什么不方便吗？”  
有很多。我很想这么回答，但我违背自己的意志摇了摇头。  
他点头，好像这是唯一需要考虑的问题。  
我揉了揉眉心：“我记得你是早上的课。”  
“九点开始，现在还不到八点。”  
“你可以回自己的房间洗漱。”  
“真无情啊，月君，还不到七个小时。”他用毫无感情的语调说着，我呛了一口水，放下杯子：“我只是提出合理的要求，我需要使用我的浴室。”  
他从里面走出来，我走过去，顺势抱住他，感觉到他有些僵硬地抬起手臂表示抗拒。  
“现在谁更无情？”我说。  
他推开我：“我只是不喜欢在早上做太多令人分心的动作。”  
我笑着走进浴室，至少这一天有个愉快的开始，

我没有去食堂用早餐，L也没有，他吃了我藏起来的能量棒，我只能从楼下的自动贩卖机买两盒面包充饥。L离开不久，有人敲响了我的房门。  
“你没有课吗？”我让弥海砂进屋。  
“老师让我们去图书馆自行查阅资料。”  
“这里可不是图书馆。”我摇了摇头，“你需要好好上课，不要随意来宿舍找我。是谁告诉你我的宿舍房间的？”  
“我一个一个找过来的。”她露出天真的笑容，但我不会被她欺骗。  
“这不可能，告诉我是谁说的。”  
弥海砂揪着制服下方的纽扣：“是新来的罗莱特。”  
我吃了一惊：“他什么时候遇到你了？”  
“就在刚才，我们在图书馆遇到的。”  
他没有去上课吗？  
“把经过告诉我。”我感到自己说得太严厉了，改口道，“他和你说了什么？”  
“他说你住在这个房间。”弥海砂一边回忆一边说，“你早上没有课，现在应该还在这个房间里。”  
“我明白了。”我站起来准备请她离开。  
“对了，月，你还有时间的话，我们可以去那个村庄走走吗？”  
村庄？我很快反应过来。  
“现在不行。”  
“我准备了惊喜给你哦！”她的笑容鲜活明亮，但我感觉到胃部抽搐。  
“之后再说吧。”  
“嗯嗯～”  
“好了，现在先回去上课吧。”  
她看上去很不情愿的样子，但还是听从我的要求离开了。  
她说的村庄是这附近的遗迹，说是遗迹也有些过了，只是在几年前荒废的村镇而已，没有足够古老的东西，现在也没有人居住了。  
我确实准备去那里看看，但不是现在。我看了看床头的插座插口，用手机电筒照进去，然后再检查床尾的，里面什么都没有。  
我打开抽屉，看到里面放着一个通话中的手机。  
“L，这很有趣吗？”  
我把手机放在耳边。  
“月君有什么事瞒着我吗？”听筒里传来L低沉的，毫无平仄的声音。  
“是什么让你这么想？”  
“直觉。”  
我有些恼火。  
“也许是你的天才头脑出了故障。”  
他没有回答，我把电话挂了。  
这才是第二天，我告诉自己，不要这么快就产生争执。我能理解他想要了解弥海砂和我之间关系的想法，换了我也一样。  
我又想起了B的眼神，令我感到深深的不安。


	4. Chapter 4

“我没有喝酒。”  
L曲腿坐在沙发上，叼着吸管用舌头拨动着上下挥舞。  
“你喝了五杯长岛冰茶。”夜神月提醒他。  
“是酒吗？”L停了下来，歪了歪头。  
“是酒，五十度，你喝醉了吗？”  
餐厅里的学生们东倒西歪，L和夜神月是为数不多参加聚会的教授，一个浅尝辄止，一个疑似醉酒。  
夜神月弯腰看他的眼睛，L直直地瞪着他，好像在说：好吧。  
“我们该回去了。”夜神月手里拿着L的外套，另一只手臂上还搭着自己的外套。  
这次L没有说什么，听话地站起来跟着他回去。  
他们迈过倒在地上的学生，绕过打翻的饮料和蛋糕，避开地板上的奶油。  
“安全带。”夜神月从旁边伸出手，手臂从屈起的腿和胸口之间穿过，把安全带拉到L的身侧，随着“啪嗒”一声固定住。L没有说话，也没有阻止他，显得格外安静。夜神月向司机报上地址，靠在椅背上盯着黑发教授以防不测，对方张大了眼睛望着前方，模样呆呆的。  
十五分钟的路程，出租车开到公寓楼下，他从另一边下车，贴心地帮L打开车门，L晃晃悠悠站起来，当拖鞋穿的帆布鞋踩在落脚处边缘，向前扑在夜神月的怀里。  
“喂…”夜神月扶住他的肩膀站稳，关上车门，“你还好吗？”  
“嗯。”L靠在他的肩上，发出轻哼，身体像散架的人体骨骼，手臂搭在月的肩膀上。  
“……好吧。”夜神月认命一般架着他向楼上走，他们住在五楼顶层，是L选定的公寓，尽管大多数时间他们都睡在实验室。  
他把L放在沙发上，转头去厨房倒了两杯温水。回到客厅就看到L正蜷腿蹲在沙发上吃冰激凌，为了方便拿甜品，他在客厅放了一个冰箱。  
夜神月把水杯放在茶几上，解开衬衫最上面的纽扣。把一个和自己差不多体型的男人搬上来并不轻松，L瞥到他额头的薄汗。  
“最近高田和我联系，我们在谈复合的事。”他一口气喝完杯子里水，随意地坐到L对面，衬衫领口敞开，可以看到挂着水珠的锁骨。  
L抬起眼皮，伸出舌头舔了舔淌到手指上的冰激凌，眼睛一眨不眨地注视着他。  
“我们的项目也结束了，所以我想这是个合适的时机，我本来也不是因为不喜欢她才分手的。”  
“月君，你在暗指什么？”  
夜神月穿着白色衬衫和深色休闲裤，笔挺的双腿叠在一起，一只手肘搭在沙发靠背上，另一只手拿出手机，在屏幕上敲敲打打。他们谁都没开客厅的灯，月光正足，下垂的睫毛都看得清清楚楚。  
“L，我也有自己的生活。我们是合作伙伴，但现在已经……”  
L的身影遮住了月光，夜神月熄灭屏幕的光，细长的眉毛向内倾斜：“我需要私人空间。”  
L用他特有的、漠然的、冒犯的眼神盯着面前的男人，无质感的黑色眼睛像两片压缩薄膜覆在白色晶状体上，时而令人产生此人是由一种无机物堆砌出来的想法。  
“月君的项目还没有开始，我答应过你会参与你的项目研究，尽我所能完成它，就像月君协助我一样。”  
“……那又怎么样？”  
“作为合作伙伴，希望月君不要因为其它的事分心。”  
“原来如此，”夜神月露出一个礼貌的微笑，“也就是说我在新项目结束之前，都不可以和其他人发生恋爱关系？”  
L咬着化了一半的甜筒：“可以这么说。或者你可以找一个不需要消耗时间约会，不会无理由打电话的对象。”  
“她并没有……”  
“如果你不想分心，就不要这样做。”  
“你不希望我有恋人。”夜神月戳穿他，L只是板着脸，认真地否认。  
“算了。”他不指望L承认，L永远不会承认，“马上就是假期了，实际上我还没有新项目的计划。”他从沙发上站起来，“暑假你打算怎么过？留在实验室吗？”  
“不。”  
他有些意外，L在他上学时就没离开过学校。  
L吃完最后一口甜筒，把包装纸搓成一个球：“B的游学结束了，邀请我去欧洲旅行。”  
“我记得你是英国人。”  
“嗯，来大学之前都在英国。”  
“这么说你答应他了。”  
“嗯。”  
夜神月的手机震动，他看了一眼消息：“看来我要一个人过暑假了。”  
L捏扁了纸团，去冰箱里拿第二支。他背对着夜神月说：“如果你有意向，B应该不会拒绝你同行。”  
月的轻笑令他紧绷后背，指尖在冷冻层的一堆包装中拨来拨去，冷气吹起皮肤上的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“好。”夜神月轻松地回答。

————————————————

L和B是兄弟，但谁也说不清他们是不是有血缘关系，据说他们在六岁之前都流落街头，直到被一富豪收养。两人外貌有些许近似的特征，但只是看他们的证件照也能一眼分辨出不同，B那双血红色的眼睛格外突出。  
我从宿舍出来的时候，看的L正站在楼梯口，他没有看我就从我身边擦肩而过。  
“L，”我叫住他，“你下课了吗？”  
他转过身来，以一种冷漠的，毫不留情的目光扫视我。  
“你不舒服吗？”我问道。他只是轻微摇头，黑色的瞳孔被阳光照亮，空洞地望着前方。我以为他要说什么，但他什么都没有做，就回身上楼了。脚步比平时要沉重，踩在每一节台阶上，木头都发出“吱呀”的声音。我应该在那时候就意识到的，但我一心想着别的事，忽视了本该在意的细节。  
穿过石板铺成的小路，走去图书馆，教堂的门紧闭着，风吹过耳畔稍微缓解了我的焦虑。  
弥海砂在图书馆里，这让我松了口气，她看到我就立刻挥手，露出“你果然来了”这样的笑容。我随意从书架上取了一本书，坐在她的旁边。幸好她选择了不引人注目的角落，这让我们的对话稍显隐秘。  
“你准备了什么惊喜？”我直白地问她。  
“我们一起去看就知道了~”她朝我眨了一下左眼，我捏紧手里的书，很生气她又一次违背我的意图。  
“我说过，不要做多余的事。”  
“但我觉得你会喜欢的，下午放学后我们一起去看看吧？”  
“不行，我不能擅自和学生一起离校，尤其是你。”  
她撇了撇嘴，热情和兴奋被冷水熄灭：“为什么，这有什么关系？”  
“因为你是特别的，”我不得不安慰道，“你和其他人不一样。”我看了一眼隔了几张桌子正在埋头看书的学生。  
像魔术一样，她立刻展露笑颜，涂了唇膏的嘴唇粉嫩靓丽，不像L，即使干裂起皮也不肯用润唇膏，声称会影响他的思考，我怀疑他更乐意呆在消毒过的真空里。  
“告诉我是什么惊喜，我会去看的。”我靠近她的脸颊，轻声说。  
“不行，如果说出来就不算惊喜了！”她脸红了，稍微提高嗓音，随着我的嘴角下沉，立刻压低声音，“和我一起去好不好，就当是约会吧，你答应和我约会的。”  
那是很久以前的事了，我想。  
“好吧，但我在课余时间走不开，至少这两天不行。”  
意外的是她并没有生气，反而捂着嘴嘻嘻一笑：“阿月答应我的一定不能违约啊。”  
“我先走了，去之前我会联系你。”随着我站起来，某个一闪而过的身影让我无暇顾及海砂接下来说了什么，就大步走出图书馆，追了上去。  
“你跟踪我？”我拉住L的手臂。  
“不。”  
如果我相信他的话，我就是全世界最蠢的人。  
“你来图书馆做什么？”  
“查资料。”  
“是吗？为什么看到我起身就出门？”  
“有吗？很抱歉我没有注意到月君也在里面。”  
我一时间不知该怎么说下去，如果他不愿意承认，我也没有证据可以证明，尽管我知道除了跟踪以外没有理由能解释他为什么刚要回宿舍却来了图书馆。  
手指在不注意间收紧，L用力从我的手中挣脱出手臂。  
“月君，你太敏感了。”  
我忍不住反唇相讥：“我想一个试图窃听我的人也很有可能跟踪我。告诉我到底是怎么回事，难道这其实是你的兴趣吗？”  
“不。”他抿起嘴唇，然后转开目光，背对我朝前走去。  
“不打算聊一聊吗？”  
“回宿舍。”  
这是一个好兆头。我跟着他回到宿舍，路边树木伸出的枝叶蹭到我的肩膀，我不得不握住它避免划伤衣服。  
但这只是一个意料之外的开始：当L打开他的房门后，就把房门用力关上，我被关在外面。  
“L老师。”我已经习惯了他不懂得尊重他人的态度，他并不是不懂，只是当他不想这么做的时候可以表现得比任何人都混蛋。  
我站在门口心平气和地说：“介于谈话的私密程度，我们可能应该在房间里谈。并且，我不认为隔着门板对交流有什么好处。”  
他打开门，瞪着我：“你来过我的房间。”  
“没有。”我立刻回答，我的视线越过他的头顶，看进里面，在他把门拍在我脸上之前收回。  
“我有必要做这种事吗？”我反问，“还是说你现在不打算让我进去了？”  
他松手，让门自然打开，这是一个委婉的邀请，我毫不客气地走进去。  
我确实进来过。在我出门去图书馆之前，我认为有必要看一眼他的房间，哪怕只是为了手枪。左轮手枪的杀伤力和稳定性都不错，不喜欢枪械的L也会用以防身。  
但他的枪已经不在房间里了，当我握住他的腰，能摸到别在身后的手枪。  
L推开我，没有一点温存的意思，我宽容地笑笑，猜测另一把手枪也许藏在某个角落里。  
他的房间没有铺床，比单纯的没有收拾还要夸张，桌上、地面上、床上什么东西都没有。如果不是在衣柜里找到他的行李，我甚至以为自己走错了房间。  
“你早就打算和我睡在一起吗？”我走近书桌，从桌前的窗户向外看。  
“你进来过。”他说。  
“你只会怀疑我吗？就没有可能是别人吗？”  
他没有说话。  
“也许校长想来找你，没有人应答就进来看一眼。”我提出一种假设。  
他盯着我，显然并不认可。  
“这里究竟有什么地方让你怀疑？”我干脆把问题抛给他。  
“很多。”他垂下眼皮，盘腿坐到床上。  
“这里的氛围很不对。”  
“有什么不对？”  
他没有回答我的问题：“我和B曾经在日本住过一段时间，你还记得吗？”  
“嗯，你说过这件事。”  
“那时候他给自己取了一个日文名，方便传教。”  
“我记得是叫——龙崎？”  
“嗯。”  
“有什么不对吗？”  
他陷入长久的沉默，我已经意识到是什么出了问题。  
“你和他提起了这件事？”  
“他的记忆力一向很好。”  
“我知道，你们有血缘关系吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
如果他们从小没有父母，确实不能确定是否是亲兄弟，但已经这么久了，要进行DNA检测很简单，L自己就可以完成。  
他似乎看出我在想什么，开口道：“不需要知道。”  
我笑了一下：“你知道他脾气很怪，也许他只是不想提那时候的事。”  
L站了起来，双手插在裤子口袋里，走到我的旁边。  
我们都记得，在我研究生第二年假期回国的时候，L因为项目合作跟我同行去了日本，B因为L也一起去了日本。那个我从小长大的国家不是一个适合宣传天主教的地方，尤其是B这样相貌特别的外国人，一个假期下来只得到一些不友善的回应。L自然没有帮他的意思，最后毫无收获地在开学初一起回了美国。后来作为回报，他们邀请我去欧洲旅行，那是一次轻松到无聊的行程。  
“他变了很多。”  
“你们已经两年没有见面了。”我提醒他，人总是会变的。  
L低着头，我从没想过B会这么影响他，或者他有多么在意B。  
“也许你不明白，人是会变的。”我说道。  
他沉默着，气氛因此而凝固。我干脆思考距离午饭时间还有多久。  
“我想去山村走走。”L开口。  
他听到我们的对话了？还是说他真的突发奇想？  
“我认为这两天还是先熟悉一下校园……”  
“我下午就会去。”  
这是明目张胆的试探，我叹了口气。  
“好吧，我和你一起去。”  
“不用陪弥海砂吗？”我没看错的话，他甚至有一丝笑意。  
“你介意吗？也许我们可以带她一起去。”我轻描淡写地说。  
“好。”他点头。  
我握住手机，百分百确定他是故意的。  
“这里过去……我想可能比较远，要在晚饭前赶回来就要早点出发，那时候她应该还在上课。”  
“如果月君不想和她一起去的话，我自然也不介意。”他从我的面前走过去，当他背对着我的时候，我很想尝试一次偷袭。


	5. Chapter 5

“我第一次看到他是在学校南面一个毒贩出没的街区，他蹲在地上从背包里翻找零钱，一个新手劫匪用刀对准他的脸。”  
“为什么你会在那里？”  
“他把今天需要复查的资料落在教室里，我不想延误实验进度。”  
“哦？这么说你不是已经见过他了？”  
“我第一次看清他的脸。在便利店的灯光下，他紧张得流汗，我知道他什么也掏不出来，他一点钱也没有带。”  
“你做了什么？”  
“我掏出手枪叫那个人离开，那个人就离开了。”  
“从那个时候开始……”  
房间突兀地出现一个笑声。  
“之后我邀请他和我合租一间学校旁边的公寓。”  
“原来如此。”他似乎想结束话题。  
“怎么不继续说？你对你的学生一见钟情吗？”  
“……L？”  
————————  
在我初到美国的时候遇到过一些麻烦，后来出于防身目的进行过不专业的训练，在那之后体能一直很好。我们从山顶向山腰方向移动，从教堂后的另一条路向下，路边有一间破旧的板房小屋，是建筑工人留下的，可以作为中途的休息点。  
午后阳光火辣刺眼，我戴了一顶鸭舌帽，L不知从哪里借来了一顶宽边草帽，阴影覆盖整张脸。  
我们一路都没有说话，起初他走在我的后面，只有鞋底碾过树叶的声音能让我确定他跟着我。当我们几乎到达这个被遗弃的乡村时，他加快步伐走到了我前面。任何人都应该对此感到失望：模仿意大利风格的现代建筑、酒吧、面包铺和药店，一切蒙上沙土，没有一样特别景致。这里荒废了不过几年，包括门牌都是现代工艺。  
L扫了一眼石板路上的积土，穿成拖鞋的板鞋毫不犹豫地踩上去，暴露在空气中的脚后跟露出被草尖划伤的口子。我走上前和他并排。  
“找个地方坐下来。”  
他的目光四处游走，就是不落在我身上：“我没事。”  
“你需要包扎，至少穿一双袜子。”我补充了一句，“别像个小孩一样。”  
L推开酒吧的门，门顶端悬挂的铃铛轻晃，沉寂多年的木屋掀起一阵灰，他没有迟疑，径直走了进去。吧台上还有两个酒杯，但是里面的酒液早已干涸，混合了灰尘变成粘稠的黑色固体贴附着杯底，其中一个高脚鸡尾酒杯上还留有褪色的粉红小伞。酒柜里整齐码放着各式酒瓶，里面似乎还有液体。L左右看了看，打开酒柜的门，用手帕包住瓶子，取出一瓶威士忌。  
“L。”我再次开口叫他。  
他像没听见一样把瓶子放回原位，走进厨房。  
我想这正是一个好时机，就说：“我去别的地方转转。”  
他没有回答，我就迅速离开了。  
从这里继续往里走，经过一个简陋诊所，会看到一栋带院子的二层小楼，那是曾经是村里最富有的人家。我在院子门口停留，泥土上未经掩盖的脚印太过明显，海砂在雨后过来，根本没有考虑这种事。虽然我对她的脑子不抱太大希望，看到这种情况也不免生气，我不得不帮她善后，但这也帮我确定了她说的惊喜就在屋里。  
我告诉她我必须和L先来这里的时候她很不高兴，但仍然不愿意告诉我究竟是什么东西，我尽力把怒火压在心里，发誓这是最后一次容忍她带来的麻烦。  
房屋的东面是一排落地窗，尽管脏得不成样子，屋里还是相当明亮。从正门进去的右手边茶几上，一台小型数码相机放在那里，我走过去拿起相机，大门传来“吱呀”一声。条件反射让我的脊背一瞬间僵硬，转过身来却看到L站在门口。  
“你看完了吗？”我脱口而出。  
“嗯。”  
“这里没什么值得看的，游玩的话不如去森林里野营。”  
“嗯。”  
他没有反驳，或者说些什么，这反而令我紧张。  
“你有什么发现吗？”“相机里有什么？”  
我们几乎同时开口。  
他直直地盯着我的手。  
“这是我的相机，本来想拍些照片，可惜没电了。”  
“月君，你没有带相机来。”  
“你有什么理由这么肯定？”  
“我在出门前翻过你的背包。”  
“……这是在这里捡到的，我准备回去检查一下。”  
“有什么不能告诉我的吗？”  
“你为什么要翻我的包？”  
“你为什么不能说实话？”  
“没有必要，我不需要做什么事都和你报告，这不是在开研究会。L，你真的应该停止侵犯我的个人隐私。”  
“你在岔开话题。”  
“因为我不像你这样对于随意翻看他人隐私毫无愧疚。”  
空气安静了一会儿，只有灰尘在房间里漂浮。从他的表情看不出他是否相信我，也可以说从他的表情几乎看不出任何情绪，他总是这副面孔，尤其是面对面的时候，嘴唇稍微弯曲或者眼睛眯起一点都会要了他的命。  
“你在生我的气吗？”  
“为什么？”  
他朝我走过来，我把相机放在身后桌子上。  
“我不知道，窃听、跟踪、质疑，你今天可一直在找我的麻烦。”我按耐住心情，走到他面前，居高临下地看着他，“你在为昨晚的事生气吗？如果我做了让你不高兴的事，如果你不想做，我不会强迫你，你要明白……”  
他直起背，吻上我的嘴唇。有那么一会儿，我屏住呼吸，直到他开始胡乱地咬我，摸索着抽出我的皮带，把手伸进去。他的动作不得要领，和他长期单身的研究员身份以及昨晚的反应完全相符。我握住他的手腕把他推开，然后转身将他压在桌子边缘。这里的灰尘不那么多，但也不是理想场所，我不打算做太多。他的喉结滚动，舌尖来回舔着嘴唇，今天像往常一样穿了宽松的白色长袖衫，伸进衣服可以轻松摸到胸口。我用手指缓慢拨弄乳尖，然后隔着衣服呵出热气，不用看也能知道他下半身的反应。  
那张苍白的脸逐渐泛红，为了不倒在布满灰尘的桌上，他不得不抱住我，这样也便于我将他束缚在桌子与自己之间。L不发出呻吟，但喘息急促，滚烫的呼吸从耳边蔓延到脖颈，他的身体在我手上颤抖，我们像躲在废弃房屋里偷情的情侣，紧张、炙热、私密，令人产生一丝美好幻觉。几乎是为了延长这种良好的错觉，我用指尖堵住马眼，反复刺激等待他的求饶。  
“月君……”他低声叫我，声音轻而急促，重音在前，尾音飘入弥漫色情意味的空气。  
我用他喜欢的“嗯”来回应，之后便听到抽鼻子的声音。他在哭吗？我侧脸看过去，他把脖子扭到极限，避开我的注视。  
“有什么想说的吗？”我咬着耳垂说话。  
他不回答我。  
“对你来说太刺激了吗？”  
“不……唔…”我确信他咬住嘴唇才没发出声音。  
L开始挣扎着尝试摆脱我，但现在已经晚了。  
“绑起来做也许更好，你觉得呢？”我握紧他的腰，精液流了出来，他的身体在高潮中发抖，过了好一会儿才继续刚才的动作——把我推开。  
L低着头，脖颈红了一片，接过我从包里取出的纸巾胡乱擦拭。他半蹲着背对我，后脑的碎发落在两边，露出一段泛红的后颈，没有完全放下的衣服下还有半截雪白的腰，我背靠墙壁扣上皮带，在脑海中想象把他按倒在地侵犯。  
他起身的时候，表情已经恢复如常，我收好相机，准备回去——时间已经不早了。但他盯着地下室的门，似乎不打算放过这里。  
“你发现了什么？”我问他，已经没必要掩饰了。  
显然他也是这么想的，他把手插回兜里，走向地下室：“酒吧里的酒有些还没有开封，冰箱里有腐烂的食物，厨具和灶台都没有清理，其它几间房子也是类似状况。这里的人不是分批离开，而是一夜之间全部搬走。”  
“你认为这里发生过什么重大变故？”  
“嗯。”  
“但这里没有打斗痕迹。”  
他蹲在地窖入口，抬头看了我一眼：“不错，我看到的地方都没有打斗痕迹。”  
“你觉得发生了什么？”我走过去，跟在他后面。  
“……我不知道。”  
他很少会这么说，当这句话从他口中说出的时候，罕见地有一丝没能隐藏的恐惧。那是人类对未知的恐惧，我们都知道这里恐怕发生了什么，无论是什么事，都是在我们理解之外的。  
“L。”我拉住他，“我来的时候看到这里有人进入的痕迹。”  
“嗯，从灰尘分布来看，不久前有什么人来过，那个人下去了。”他指了指地下室。  
“下面也许会有危险。”  
我没看错的话，他露出一个浅笑：“你会和我一起下去吗？”  
时至今日，我也不能确认那笑容的含义，虽然这不是一件重要的事，却是我第一次见到他的笑。  
“当然。”我记得我这么回答。  
打开地窖门的一瞬间，我们都嗅到扑鼻的腥臭味，一种腐烂尸体的味道和极其浓重的腥味。通往地窖的台阶是木质的，不是很结实，踩在脚下吱呀作响。L在我的前面踩到地上，他用手电照亮这里，我们看到地窖的水泥地面上画着一个黑色的、复杂诡谲的图案。  
我们绕过那个图案，没有人想要踩上去。  
L蹲下来，伸手去触摸那个印记：“是血。”  
画完这个图案需要不少血，我已经明白，我的手脚冰凉，心脏猛烈搏动，胃部抽搐。  
我差不多是从牙缝里挤出声音：“我们走吧，时间不早了。”  
“等等，里面有东西。”  
我只能跟过去。  
L手中的光照亮了一具野兽的躯体，经过切割和放血，已经看不出这个动物本来的模样。  
“为什么。”  
我用手机电筒照向他，想要分辨他是否在问我。但他抬起手挡住脸，转身朝楼梯走去。我们几乎是跑出那里，跑出那间屋子，他扶着庭院的树，表情比我更加难看。  
“想吐吗？”我走过去轻拍他的背。  
L摇头。  
我们都知道这里发生了什么，一种不祥的令人毛骨悚然的感觉笼罩我们。黑森林密集的杉树林成为一团拥有实质力量的乌云挤压过我们，厌恶的压抑感令我烦躁。  
“难道要我承认这种东西的存在吗？”L轻声仿佛在自言自语。  
我低下头看着他的眼睛：“如果真的存在，你会怎么做？”  
他与我对视，漆黑的瞳孔跳跃着某种物质，出于本能，我把他抱紧。

我不知道我们是怎么走回去的，回到学校正好是晚餐时间，我什么都吃不下，一个人回到房间。换好衣服后，我用力把柜门关上，为了让我之后的行为克制一些。  
然后我去找到弥海砂。  
我们老样子在实验室的休息室见面，这里按照我的要求布置，没有安装监控。  
弥海砂穿着格子短裙，戴贝雷帽，我没有给她开口的机会。  
“为什么这么做？”  
她有些惊恐地看着我，后退了一步：“阿月……”  
大概我的表情真的很难看，我在沙发上坐下来，表明要等她的解释。  
“我只是想尝试一下，我们总是要这么做的不是吗？”  
“不是现在，我说过要等我的安排。祭坛呢？告诉我你没有准备祭坛。”  
“没有，”她摇头，“你说过要等你的安排。”  
那为什么不按照我说的做，我几乎要朝她大吼大叫，至少我在心里是这么想的。  
“那东西呢？”我沉下脸，问到最关键的内容。  
“……没有出现。”  
“没有出现？”  
“嗯，我没有做错的地方，但是没有出现。”  
“这就是你说的惊喜吗？”  
“不是不是，我知道没有出现的原因了！”  
我愣了一下：“是什么原因？”  
“需要在野外场景才能做到，室内是不可以的。”  
“你是怎么知道的，你又尝试了吗？”  
“还没有，要等阿月的安排嘛。”  
“那你是怎么知道的？”我努力不抬高声音。  
“是……那个人告诉我的。”  
“谁？”  
她低下头，手指在发尾打转，吐了吐舌头有点不好意思地说：“就是……教堂那个笑起来很奇怪的神父。”  
我在那个时候想要杀死她，在我二十多岁的人生里，我从未想要杀死过任何人，但是弥海砂总能把事情变得更糟糕。我开始后悔救下她，几乎无法忍受怒火。  
“你把这件事告诉那个神父了？”  
“我去山村的时候被他发现了，他一路跟了过去，是他帮我抓了一只野猪，这里很少见大的动物……”  
白痴。我忍不住在心里骂她。  
“你都告诉他了？”  
“没有，我只是说我捡到那本书很好奇，然后他主动要帮我。如果成功召唤的话，我就会立刻杀死他，可惜失败了。如果书没有错误的话，确实是场地的问题。可当时已经抓不到大型动物了。”  
情况稍微好一些，也好不到哪里去。  
“在我下达命令之前，不许再有任何动作。”  
“可是学校的生活太无聊了，我一点都不想继续待在这里……”  
“我也不想，”我站起来拉住她的手，“但现在只有我们两个人了，我会安排好的，到时候我们可以一起离开这里。你不相信我吗？”  
她有些不情愿地点头：“我当然相信阿月，只是……”  
我吻了一下她的嘴唇，她立刻安静下来。  
“相信我，耐心一点，等我的安排好吗？”  
“嗯，”她点头，“但是那个L呢？你要怎么做？”  
“我会处理好的，你不用管他。”  
“可他总是缠着我，还借我的帽子。”  
“……没关系，之后不要理会他，无论他问什么都不要告诉他。无论谁问你任何事，都不要说出来，可以答应我吗？”  
“嗯嗯，我全都听阿月的。”  
突然而至的焦虑提醒我一件事，我和弥海砂道别后立刻回到房间，我打开相机，发现里面的内存卡不在了，一同失踪的还有L搬到我房间的笔记本电脑。  
我用手机查看监控，找到了坐在空无一人的教室里的L，他正在将内存卡插进读卡器。然后从最后一张往前看。  
那些是这个山区的照片，可以看到茂密森林与山村的远景，夕阳下的教堂，从水面扑腾而起的野鸭。是两年前九月份的照片。L看得很快，只在教堂微微停顿。  
之后是更早一点，七八月份的旅游风景照，照片的主体大多是建筑和风景：埃菲尔铁塔和巴黎圣母院，大本钟，泰晤士河，百花大教堂……偶尔有一个白色的背影裹挟在照片中的人流里，L停在一张偷拍的照片，照片上两个人：穿着休闲服的红色眼瞳年轻人，头发梳得整齐，有些腼腆地侧头说话。另一个穿白色长衫和牛仔裤，宛如少年模样，头发凌乱的L歪着头，衣领上方袒露着锁骨，显得身材瘦削。  
最后的影像是在五月，那是一段即兴的录像，镜头对准颁奖典礼的舞台，主持报出名字却没有人上台，我听到自己略带笑意的声音：“L·罗莱特教授旷了他的颁奖典礼，这次我不会帮他领奖了。”  
那确实是一段不错的时光。  
我推开教室的门。


End file.
